wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tanaris
(1,200) (750) (450) , Dunemaul (300) (300) |level=40-50 |loc=South of Thousand Needles |pop=3,000 |government=None |rulers=Chief Engineer Bilgewhizzle of the Gadgetzan Waterworks Company Andre Firebeard, leader of the Southsea Pirates Caliph Scorpidsting, leader of the Wastewander Bandits |major=Gadgetzan (1,500) Steamwheedle Port (500) Lost Rigger Cove (400) |minor=Dunemaul Compound (300) Zul'Farrak (450) |affiliation=Neutral |languages=Common, Gnome, Goblin, Low Common, Zandali |faiths=Shamanism |resources=Artifacts, technology, water |source = Lands of Mystery, 56-59 }} Tanaris (aka The Tanaris Desert)Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 210-211, 230 is a desert located in Southern Kalimdor, east of Un'Goro Crater and south of Thousand Needles. It is an arid land, covered in sand dunes and frequently exposed to dangerous sandstorms. The Steamwheedle Cartel goblins have established Steamwheedle Port and Gadgetzan as their main centers of operation. The dock in Steamwheedle Port is presumably used for transport to the outer islands of the Undermine, the goblin capital, but so far the goblins have proved unwilling to share the ships with the other races. History Tanaris has been an endless sea of sand for aeons. Nozdormu, the great dragon of time, was said to make this land his home since time immemorial, thriving in the solitude of oppressive heat and miles of sand.Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 210 Tanaris is the ancestral home of the bronze dragonflight based out of the Caverns of Time. The titans also have a holding here in the form of an entrance to the ancient land of Uldum, found in the southern parts of the desert. It was here that Anachronos first discovered the full threat of the silithid, who had been making hives in the remote regions of Tanaris. The War of the Shifting Sands was consequently unleashed upon the western land of Silithus. Getting there There are portals in Dalaran (The Violet Citadel) and Shattrath (World's End Tavern, by talking to Zephyr - requires with Keepers of Time) which take you to the entry of the Caverns of Time. ; Alliance: From Thalanaar, head east through Thousand Needles and south through the Shimmering Flats. Through the mountain pass to the south of the flats lies Gadgetzan. ; Horde: From Freewind Post travel east into the Shimmering Flats, then head south through the mountain pass to Gadgetzan. Geography entrance]] Tanaris covers a vast expanse of Southern Kalimdor, just south of Thousand Needles. It is a blazing hot expanse of rolling sand dunes under a cloudless sky. The southern region is more mountainous, with large cavern networks, with some extending deep beneath the surface. A vast realm, Tanaris holds many secrets. The land is mostly desert, and below ground are gigantic tunnel networks. They remain largely unexplored, for few have the fortitude to venture into such a harsh landscape. Still, rumors tell of all manner of creatures that hide within the tunnels and slaughter trespassers without hesitation. Although the sea of dunes does not look as if it would support a variety of wildlife, humans, Sandfury trolls, hyenas, scorpids, basilisks, and silithid bugs are quite common. Occasionally, drakes are also seen soaring on the thermals that swirl over the great desert.Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 210 Tanaris contains quite a few instances, including all the Caverns of Time instances, as well as Zul'Farrak. In addition, there are several micro dungeons in this zone, but no battlegrounds. Maps and subregions Topographic map of Tanaris Dungeons ]] Elite areas *Valley of the Watchers Travel hubs ]] ]] Flight paths from Gadgetzan * Orgrimmar * Thunder Bluff * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Camp Taurajo, the Barrens * Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * Brackenwall Village, Dustwallow Marsh * Thalanaar, Feralas * Camp Mojache, Feralas * Marshal's Refuge, Un'Goro Crater * Cenarion Hold, Silithus * Ratchet, the Barrens (added in patch 2.1.0) * Mudsprocket, Dustwallow Marsh (added in patch 2.3.0) Regions adjacent to Tanaris Notable characters Tanaris is home to several characters of note. At Gadgetzan, Mux Manascrambler seeks aid in obtaining ghostly ectoplasm from undead spirits, and Senior Surveyor Fizzledowser investigates the coming of the silithid. And at Steamwheedle Port, Yeh'kinya attempts to learn more of the essence of an ancient god... Quests Cataclysm thumb|300px|right|Tanaris in Cataclysm In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Tanaris is going to be retuned as level 45-50 zone.http://static.mmo-champion.com/mmoc/images/news/2009/august/cataclysmpreviewpanel_046.jpg In addition the Steamwheedle Port has been destroyed although its still inhabited by goblins. This will make Gadgetzan a port. Bornakk gave the hint that "Some Tanaris goblins wisely invested in desert real estate and reaped the benefits when it became beach-front property."http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=23425524394&sid=1&pageNo=1 Areas affectedFrejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation: * Dunemaul Compound – to the NE is a small Horde camp, the Dunemaul Recruitment Camp * Eastmoon Ruins – taken by the Southsea Pirates * Gadgetzan – both flight masters have been brought inside the city; the lands east of here have been flooded and a dock now sits on that side of the city – the boat is functional but the destination hasn’t been set at this time; Southsea Pirate ships form a blockade further out; out the north gate a ship is being constructed * The Gaping Chasm – on the northern ridge is a neutral quest hub with flight master called Bootlegger Outpost * Land's End Beach – east of Uldum the mountains have collapsed, connecting that end of the beach to the remainder of Tanaris; a small Alliance camp sits here, Steelspark Station, manned by Gnomes; further down the beach is a camp of Bilgewater survivors, stranded on the beach * Lost Rigger Cove – under attack by both Goblin and Gnome forces * Sandsorrow Watch – cave nearby with large scorpid named Gargantapid; the northern most part of Sandsorrow is now a neutral quest hub * Southbreak Shore – the Southsea Pirates have extended their camp down the shoreline with more boats and tents * Southmoon Ruins – south of here is an Alliance quest hub with flight master, Gunstan's Dig; it appears the Horde and Alliance are fighting over the ruins * Steamwheedle Port – flooded with survivors clinging to tops of buildings * Thistleshrub Valley – mobs have vanished, but there is a new quest giver here named Adarrah (level 82), and a large stone pathway that is a secondary entrance to the Uldum zone (it is blocked by invisible walls as of build 12319) * Uldum – the doors are now open * Valley of the Watchers – SW of here is a Blood Elf Horde hub with a flight master, Dawnrise Expedition * Waterspring Field - flooded * Zalashji's Den – though the name still exists, nothing of the cave can be found * Other – some new mobs can be found here, including elite Dune Worms, Sand Rattlers, and Sand Lashers; due to the flooding of the coast, other areas no longer above water include: Noonshade Ruins and Wavestrider Beach * New Hunter Pets – Basking Cobra, Sunburst Adder, Dunemaul Broodlord (Scorpid) File:CataGadgetzan.jpg|Gadgetzan as seen in Cataclysm File:Tanaris 070910 014450 - Gadgetzan - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Gadgetzan docks File:Tanaris 070910 014550 - Gadgetzan - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|New shipyard File:Tanaris 071010 013416 - Gagetzan - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|The surrounding devastation - roaming sea giants File:Tanaris 071010 014014 - Gagetzan - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|The surrounding devastation - pirate ships in the distance File:Steamwheedle Port Cataclysm.jpg| Steamwheedle Port in Cataclysm (from the official site) File:Tanaris 070910 014812 - Uldum - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Uldum 'dungeon' gate File:Tanaris 070910 015011 - Uldum - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Uldum 'dungeon' File:Tanaris 070910 015017 - Uldum - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Uldum 'dungeon' File:Tanaris 070910 015333 - Uldum - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Uldum zone entrance File:Tanaris 070910 014742 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|New plant flora. Beware! File:Tanaris 070910 014042 - ZF - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Zul'Farrak from the air Resources ]] * Herbs ** ** * Leather ** (Skinning level 38-53 turtles) ** (Skinning level 40-50 scorpids) * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein Wild creatures ]] ]] * Basilisks * Bog beasts * Bronze dragons * Earth Elementals * Hyenas * Mountain giants * Ogres * Sand trolls * Sea giants * Scorpids * Silithid * Turtles * Rocs * Water elementals Notes * Since Alliance players do not have any travel hubs in Thousand Needles, Gadgetzan makes a great alternative to get to Shimmering Flats since it is just a short run over the hill to get there. Even Horde players can benefit from this shortcut as it is even faster than running from Freewind Post. * There is an alternative route to get to Tanaris that is much quicker for players in Dustwallow Marsh. By traveling to the Theramore Docks, on the eastern coast of Dustwallow, and swimming south around the mountains that surround Shimmering Flats, you can easily get to Steamweedle Port, so long as you hug the shoreline; failure to do so will result in death by fatigue. This is made much easier using a Swim Speed Potion, a druid's Aquatic form, a shaman's Water Walking or a similar ability. References External links fr:Tanaris Category:Flats Category:Deserts Category:Tanaris Category:Lore Category:Zones Category:Kalimdor